kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisa Shiota
"My mom raised a man. Not a killer." -Nagisa (src) Nagisa Shiota (originally from Assassination Classroom) is the 10-year-old leader of Sector SA of the Nextgen Kids Next Door. He hails from Japan and is Numbuh Period. His Negative is Asigan Atoihs, who was a boy that got a sex change. Nextgen Series Nagisa's father left when he was little. His mother, Hiromi, had always wanted a daughter and wanted to relive her childhood through Nagisa. Despite having a son, Hiromi wanted him to wear dresses and behave like a girl. As a result, Nagisa's classmates made fun of him for cross-dressing. When Nagisa tries to stand up to his mother, she yells and reminds him how hard she works for his sake, making Nagisa ashamed. In October of 2031, Nagisa decided to sign up for CND Training. The cadets questioned his gender, and one boy punched Nagisa's crotch to confirm his gender. A girl named Morgiana kicked that boy's crotch and asked if Nagisa was okay. Shortly after, they met Index and Goombella, and by the time they graduated in November, they decided to remain together as a team and take the abandoned treehouse in Sector SA, Arabia. They were just in time for the Viridi War, and could watch in amazement as Cheren Uno defeats the Goddess of Nature. They sign Morgiana up for a boxing tournament during Sector JP, and when it was over, the team met Sector W7. Aeincha loved their hair and mistook Nagisa to be a girl before the Lilliputian gave them haircuts. In Sector SA, the team attacks a gang of Candy Bandits, and Nagisa threatens to cut Al Sugarh when he takes Index hostage. They bring the stolen sacks of Fruity Pebbles to Moonbase as Nagisa reports the mission to Cheren. They go to Sector W7 and get haircuts from Aeincha again, and Aein questions why Nagisa doesn't want his hair shorter so people don't confuse him for a girl. Sector SA relaxes at their pool before Nagisa and Index play Kid Icarus: Godrising against Chris and George via Wi-Fi. When the game is over, they head home. Nagisa begrudgingly returns to his controlling mother as she gives him a new dress. Nagisa narrates and explains his history regarding his mother. The next day, his team goes to Moonbase Gym, where he spars with Morgiana. When Hibiki Lates comes and hits on Nagisa, the latter angrily emphasizes he's a boy and drops his shorts to show his privates. He is immediately embarrassed, and Cheren arrives in time to see this before calling Nagisa to his office. There, Nagisa explains he has issues with his mom, and assures that he won't get carried away again. After he leaves, Nagisa's mother calls and tells him to come home. When Nagisa arrives, Hiromi shows him a website that says the hospital is offering sex changes to 11-year-olds, and plans to take Nagisa for his birthday. Nagisa destroys the laptop and hits his mother, expressing his outrage. A fight ensues before Hiromi kicks her son out of the house. Nagisa then learns Goombella had stowed away in his backpack. Later at the treehouse, Index invites Nagisa to her room for a meditation practice. Nagisa calmly explains his problem with his mother, that he's still grateful to her for taking care of him, but wants her to accept him. When Index asks how he can make her see things from his view, Nagisa gets the idea to shrink his mother using a Skypian Apple. They borrow one from Aisa, and Nagisa tricks his mother into eating it. He then forcibly carries Hiromi to Moonbase and explains the Kids Next Door as he takes his mother through the Mission Simulator. Hiromi panickingly questions all this, and Nagisa makes her realize that when he's with the Kids Next Door, he's saving the world, having fun with friends, and he's happy. Hiromi realizes that the Kids Next Door helped him mature better than she ever could, and her son truly is a man, not a woman. Despite her concerns, Hiromi allows her son to keep working for the Kids Next Door, and begins to accept him for who he is. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector SA rescues Team Sandman from Hugo Strange's ship before they introduce their selves. Sandman gives Nagisa his phone number to call in case they find Dr. Strange. Crystal remarks to Nagisa about Sandman giving his number to pretty girls, to which Nagisa corrects her in saying he's a boy. Sector SA participates in the Battle of Enies Lobby. Battles *Sector SA vs. Al Sugarh's bandits. *Nagisa vs. Morgiana (several times). *Nagisa vs. Hiromi (brief assault). *Sector SA vs. I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. and Steamroller. *Battle of Enies Lobby. Relationships Hiromi Shiota "She combs my hair, she dresses me up, she paints my nails… like I was her little doll. Whenever I was in this house, I felt small and in her control." -Nagisa (src) Hiromi is Nagisa's controlling mother. Having always wanted a daughter, Hiromi makes her son wear girl clothes and engage in girly activities. Nagisa tries to tell her otherwise, but she argues in explaining how much she provides for him, ergo she believes her choices are the right ones. Nagisa dreads coming home to her and feels like a helpless doll under her care. When Hiromi wanted to get Nagisa a sex-change operation, he became furious and smacked her. Nagisa later makes his mother see things from his point of view by shrinking her with a Skypian Apple. After Nagisa shows her the Kids Next Door and explains why he loves it, Hiromi understands that her son really is a man and the KND helped him mature. Hiromi apologizes for how she treated him and allows him to be who he is from then on. Sector SA Nagisa feels inspired by his teammates and is proud to be their leader. However, he sometimes feels unworthy for the job and wonders if they would like a girl leader better. When his team learned of his drama with his mother, they weren't ashamed of him like he expected, and they wanted to help. Morgiana "Morgiana wasn’t one with words. She’s quick on her feet, but slow to speak. But she’s reliable in a pinch and she gives it her all. She’s just a little shy." -Nagisa's thoughts (src) Nagisa highly admires Morgiana for her strength and how reliable she is. Nagisa once thought Morg would make a better leader, but Morg prefers Nagisa as leader. Morgiana was one of the first people to stand up for him against bullies making fun of Nagisa's gender. Nagisa and Morgiana often spar together. Appearance "And no, I’m not a girl. I’m a boy. Can’t tell you how many times I corrected people." -Nagisa's narration (src) Nagisa has sky-blue hair that matches his eyes. His hair is tied up in two spiky braids, and becomes long when unraveled. This trait, along with his slender physique and his voice, makes him look female, as many have mistaken him to be. Nagisa wears a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and brown shoes. When swimming, he wears blue swim trunks and sunglasses. At the gym, he wears a white T-shirt with light-blue edges, black shorts, and no shoes. When he was five, he was forced to wear a pink dress and sandals. His winter clothing consists of a sky-blue fluffy coat with a sun design, black pants, pink boots, and flower earmuffs. His mother also got him an indigo dress, and paints his nails indigo. Personality Nagisa often speaks with a low and calm voice, and the tone of it is often indistinguishable from a boy or girl's voice. Nagisa has a tendency to narrate his own life, describing his teammates and his love for Kids Next Door to no one in particular. He loves the KND with a passion, thinking it's a happy place where anyone can be who they are. He tries his best to be a good leader for his teammates, and is afraid he would lose their respect if they know what he's like at home. He believes his teammates are reliable and inspiring in their own ways. Nagisa shows no fear when a villain threatens a teammate, and even makes the threat to kill them in turn. However, he refuses to kill, because his mom raised a man, not a killer. Nagisa likes hot weather, which he shares with his team. Despite his mother raising him to like girly things, Nagisa grew up liking boy stuff like videogames and action anime. He doesn't usually get mad when someone mistakes him to be a girl, except when Hibiki did it one day and Nagisa snapped into showing his private parts. Nagisa hated his mother for making him dress like a girl in the past, and he felt like a helpless doll under his mother's care, afraid to stand up to her in fear of getting yelled at. Nagisa ultimately expressed his rage when his mother wanted to get him a sex change, and refused to come back home. In truth, he felt ashamed for his outburst and truly loved his mother deep down, and he was happy to reconcile with her and make her seem him for what he is. Nagisa was traumatized upon meeting his Negative, Asigan, who had happily gotten a sex change and became female. Nagisa regularly has nightmares about the encounter. Abilities “Look for an opponent’s weakness, soften them up, and take them down.” -Nagisa, after noting Morgiana's underpants (src) Nagisa is a fair combatant, and hones his skills by training with Morgiana. He learned a trick called the Clap Stunner from watching TV, wherein he deceives an opponent with the threat of death, claps in their face when they aren't looking, and knocks them out. He is fluent in Japanese and English, and is learning to speak Arabic. He is also good at videogames. Stories He's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *Sector SA *Index and the Secret Rings *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Nagisa is the main protagonist of his series. Normally, Nextgen crossover sectors are composed of minor characters from their series, but SA features main characters from their series. *Gamewizard finds Nagisa similar to Wendy Marvell in the sense he personally relates with the two in different ways, and they both have blue hair and family issues. **Nagisa is also voiced by Lindsay Seidel, who voices Wendy's love interest, Romeo Conbolt. *His codename, Numbuh Period, refers to a classroom period. A period is also a punctuation mark that ends sentences, keeping up with Sector SA's book-themed codenames. *The word "Nagisa" translates to a beach or shore, which may be reference to his preference in hot areas and how he likes laying by the pool. *Nagisa says that if he could choose an element, he might pick firebending. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Sector Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Sector SA Members